warriorsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ivyheart
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warriors Fanfiction and Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hello Hi. Can I sort of join this wiki? I would love to help make it grow. :3 ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 01:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Where should we start?♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Clan suggestions Hey, how about starting off with some role-play clans? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I put StormClan (my personal clan), FireClan, IceClan, AirClan, and LeafClan. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. StormClan is a lot like SkyClan. FireClan is a lot like ShadowClan. IceClan is, surprisingly, a lot like RiverClan. You know what LeafClan is like, don't you? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope! You are..... CORRECT! *applause* xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) StormClan I started making StormClan. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Search StormClan and check it out. ;) ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Clans Hm... For leader? I'd say a good name would be... Snowstar. WAIT. Change IceClan to CreekClan. One of my friends' made-up clans. It's just a suggestion, so you don't have to do it. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 15:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) PCA Don't we need the PCA page? I can happily make some lineart. ;) ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Can I make some too? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what do you use to make it? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but you don't have a picture to edit. Let me try this... ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, nice kits! xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Um.. I tried to open up one of the kits on GIMP and... I got a black blank instead. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll try again...♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I will work on the current linearts right now. The kit had a black background though. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. I hope it works! ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 16:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) IT WORKED IT WORKED!! YAY!!! *runs around house, screaming in happiness* Oh. Sorry. xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) This apprentice is taking FOREVER. No, seriously. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make the face right now. *wipes sweat off forehead* xD ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! *takes towel and wipes head* ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually making a rogue, not an apprentice. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) But then again, it might be something totally different! It all depends on how it turns out. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) brb, i have to eat lunch nom nom ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Should we make a tribe or two? ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! :D ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 17:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Tweaking... kinda Hey, I kind of tweaked the kit image, but now it doesn't look like a kit anymore! See, look. Well? Please tell me what you think about it. ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 19:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It does kind of look like a cave guard... ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 23:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to rp? ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 23:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) How about FireClan? We both have rp characters there. ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 00:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you put the caption for the cave-guard on the PCA page? ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 00:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ;) ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 02:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I want to tell you two things. 1) Can I be deputy of PCA? 2) Do you want me to fix the queen lineart? ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 16:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I kind of tweaked the warrior linearts a bit. Do you like the female version? ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 17:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oops. That's the male ^^^. xD Do you think we should have mentors for the PCA? ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 13:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea, we do need more members to be able to have a mentor program. Oh, and I just did some random art on GIMP and it's supposed to be in the Dark Forest. I can up-load it if you wan to see it. ;) ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 15:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to have a Project FanFiction? I think it would be a great idea to keep track of who's writing what. ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 15:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! Yes please! I would love to lead it! ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 15:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm already adding stuff to it. ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 15:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Are there any other.... ah....needed projects that we don't have? You have to get your stories approved of spelling and grammar in PFF (Project FanFiction, I made the other f capital just because). Once you have about three stories approved, you can be a warrior! :D ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 15:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well I know there's userboxes, but I have no clue how to make them.... ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 15:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You can put the current fanfic you are working on on the project page. ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 16:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing a series too! It's called The Journey Series. I got the idea from the comment you put on my blog. ;) ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 16:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I started the first book, too. It's called Rainfall. Go check it out! ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 02:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I finished the prolouge!! I'm also making a picture on GIMP to go with the series. It actually looks pretty cool. How is Skywhisper's Destiny coming along? ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 23:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Have you read the updated version of Rainfall yet? I just edited it. I'm going to start the first chapter. Oh, and do you want to see the Dark Forest picture? It looks cool in my opinion. ;) ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 23:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I just started the first chapter, so it's not going to look that good. Also, I like your new picture thingy! xD ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 23:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The entire series is going to take a long time. My paws are going to be sore after all that typing. ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 23:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm fixing up that picture that goes with the series. It's gonna look Awsome! ;D ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 23:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to make a picture to go with your series, or not? I think it would be cool if you did. ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 00:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) How about Skywhisper looking up at the stars? ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 00:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I just uploaded The Journey picture!!! :D ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 00:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I plan on doing one for each fanfiction. It adds a little "pizzaz" to the fanfiction. :3 ♪Purplemoon♫ Gobble gobble Happy Thanksgiving! 00:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) it's itendstonight i've decided, this is going to be the wiki i'm going to join! Btw, don't call me itendstonight, it way too long and complicated, call me Nightrain, night, or misery, much easier on the keyboard XPItendstonight 07:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Request... Can I be an admin because www are basically the only ones here besides Misery. So, can I? :3 Purplemoon Christmas time! 11:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thank you! :) :D Purplemoon Christmas time! 20:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Iveh! I don't think i ever saw this wiki, it looks awesome! Too bad a lot of awesome wikis like this are mostly inactive.. I know, I'll join! then you'll have... *takes forever to count the''' huge''' number..* 4 users! lol XP 23:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I might catch up to you on the leader board thing. :) THAT would be interesting. Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 21:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) However, I've got a loooong way to go! You have 400 something points! Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 11:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I am getting kind of close... Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 20:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Project Roleplay I was thinking of making a project; Project Roleplay. It would handle who gets to lead clans, who gets to make new clans, and making archives. do you think I can make it and lead it?Itendstonight 06:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'll make it and lead it!Itendstonight 04:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) My art Hey, ivyeh! I've been working on my art, and I don't think i'm getting any better o.o. this has to be the creepiest picture of Firestar I've ever drawn: see what I mean?? He kinda looks cross-eyed and he's sticking his tounge out XP 09:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I got ahead of you on the leader board! Yay! Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 16:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay clans/pages hello again, Ivy. I'm getting pretty good at codes, and I wanted your permission to try redesigning the roleplay Clans' pages and roleplay pages.Hang shining star upon the highest bow and have yourself a merry little christmas now... 05:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Another Picture I my drawing skills are getting better! I'm still not wonderful but i'm getting better: Although i kinda messed up the tail highlights... Also, wonderful fact, i managed to make this entire thing without pixlr XP 00:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) 01:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Since now that we have a chat, aren't we going to need chat mods? Oh, do you want to go on chat sometime soon? Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 15:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm coming on now... Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) O_O Where do I post my short fan fiction story.XDarksong 00:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC)